One Year
by MizzBennet
Summary: In order for Bella to receive her inheritance she has to move to Forks and learn the history of her family. Her parents have spent the last 22 years trying to keep this from her. Little did she know, the Cullens need the one power only she has.
1. Prologue

Prologue

It's been a year. A year since my life was turned upside down. A year since I learned everything about my life that I thought I knew was a complete lie. A year since my parents died.

A few months after it happened the family lawyer told me I was to inherit every penny they had. He made it sound as if this was the greatest news I could have ever received. How he thought money that came from my parents' death is a good thing, I'll never know. Their death was rather exciting for him to report about. They were worth over one-hundred-sixty-seven million dollars which is the most he has ever let someone know they were inheriting. Good for him, that must've felt great to be able to add to his resume.

They died in a car accident. It was one of those unfortunate ones where the weather was perfect and they were doing absolutely nothing wrong. The drunk teenager that hit them walked away without a scratch.

In the year since their death I have found out quite a bit about my family that I'm not sure I should be happy about or completely pissed but...we'll get to that.

What's going on right now seems to be more important I think.

About three months after my parents' death a girl came to visit me. Her mom was...technically I guess still is my Godmother though I have never met either of them. She was this short energetic thing that had these intense grey eyes and short spikey black hair. Among the many things she told me about my family and how they were linked to a few other powerful families, she told me that to receive my inheritance I would have to move to her hometown and live with her brother for a year to learn more about where I came from. I, of course asked how she planned to keep my inheritance from me and...apparently my Godfather, who I've also never met is the trustee. This was apparently what my parents wanted in the event of their death. I was given a year to decide if I was going to do it or not. It took me quite a while but I finally decided that I probably should.

That's the exact thing I'm doing right at this moment, driving to Forks, WA. To get one thing straight though, I'm not going for the money; I couldn't care less about that. I'm going because this is the last thing my parents asked of me which means it must be pretty important to them. I would do anything for them, no matter how ridiculous it may seem to me right now.

According to my GPS I'm only three miles from Forks and 12 miles from my destination. I sincerely wish I could have met or at the very least spoken to the person I'm going to be living with for the next year but he refused and no one would give me a reason as to why.

Maybe it has something to do with my powers. Wait...did I forget to mention those? I am telekinetic, which I guess seems like it would be the most important one but it's not. I am a sound manipulator which means I can do anything to any sound that I want to. As long as I can hear it I can control it. I have invulnerability, meaning, I am immune to most physical and mental damage. It would take a lot to kill me. The most important of all my powers seems to be resurrection. I can resurrect pretty much anything as long as I reach them within 33 minutes of their death. Why 33? I have no idea but I was four minutes too late to save my parents, something that has haunted me everyday. These are the powers I've found out about so far. Powers it has taken all 22 years of my life to learn to control. These powers are the reason I'm pretty sure I've never met my Godparents and the reason I've never been to Forks, WA until today.


	2. Welcome to Hell

**A/N: Hey everyone! So it's been quite a long time since I've updated anything on this. I have no excuse that is even worth putting on here so I'm just going to say I'm sorry and be done with it. I am going to try updating this story once a week...probably wednesdays from now on. Thank you to everyone who has reviewed so far it kind of means the world to me:) Feel free to say anything in a review to me...I don't get offended easily and I'd really like to know how I'm doing. As for this story, I guess normally I cling to funnier things in my life so I figured I would do the opposite of that. With that being said, there's no rape or beating or anything else along those lines, however this story is rated M for a reason. Now I guess I'll let you get to it.**

**I don't own any of the characters from Twilight.**

Chapter One-

Welcome to Hell

I pull up to the house after driving down a long empty road and I can honestly say I've never seen anything like it. It looks like one of the cottages you always see in the countryside of England in the movies but four times that size. It's completely made of stone in varying shades of grey and has very few windows and a door that is grey but so dark it could be considered black.

I feel horrible for whoever they hire to do their landscaping because the yard is the size of a football field, if not bigger. All the trees lining the walkway are perfectly groomed and there are flowers lined up along the outside of the house with not a weed in sight.

I grab my purse out of the car and while taking a few deep breaths to calm my nerves, walk up the path to the monstrosity these people call a home. As I'm about to use the knocker shaped like a lion in the middle of the door it flies open scaring the hell out of me. I'm about to fall backwards into one of their creepy trees but somehow Alice and her 101 pound body manage to catch me and pull me into a bone crushing hug.

"Bella! I'm so glad you're finally here! I have your room ready and you're going to love it!"

"Great…" I groan out, "Can you let me go? I can't really breathe."

She immediately relinquishes her death grip on me and grabs my hand. I'm inside the house and being given a tour at such a fast pace that I can really only tell you everything looked really fancy.

When we're up on the third floor I'm surprised to find a dark hallway full of six doors and nothing else. She takes me to the second one on the right and stands in front of it.

"Uhm…does it open by itself or something?" I ask as she stands by my side vibrating so badly with excitement I'm scared she's about to have a seizure.

She just giggles at me and opens the door and I have to say…she got it perfect.

The walls are a dark purple but everything else is white or black. The dresser, desk and bed frame are all black while the moldings, baseboards and the night stands are white. The bedspread she chose is a black and white damask pattern and so is the cushion on the desk chair.

"Do you like it? If you don't that's okay. We can change it and my feelings won't be hurt. Okay they will but I'll try really hard to get over it as soon as possible. And…"

"Alice!" Her mouth immediately clamps shut. "I love it. It's absolutely perfect."

She claps her hands about fifty times in a two second period while jumping up and down. "I knew it! Okay, I'm going home for a little while because Edward didn't want me here when you guys met. You have about two hours before that happens and I suggest you change."

I look down at my sweats and t shirt. "Why do I need to change?"

"Edward bases a lot on first impressions and from how you look right now he's going to assume you're lazy. Trust me; you don't want him to think you're lazy."

I can't help the scoff that comes out of my mouth no matter how hard I try to keep it in. "This guy must be an asshole."

She smiles, "He is but he's also a very good man."

I follow her back down the stairs to get my stuff. "Anything I should know before I meet him?"

"Don't cower, he doesn't like when people walk on eggshells around him and he hates when people refuse to speak their mind out of fear. He won't hurt you or anything he's just…tough."

"Okay…"

We get outside in the fresh air that I didn't realize I needed and start heading towards our cars.

"Oh, and Bella? Make sure you don't go in his room. It's the last door on the same side as yours. He might actually hurt you for that one…if you can even get in."

With that she's in her car and taking off before I even have the chance to say a word.

I go in the trunk of my car after shaking myself from my moment of frozen fear and grab the only bag of stuff I have left. The rest all got shipped here a few weeks ago.

When I get back inside I decide to take a few minutes to look around since I didn't really get much of a chance during my tour.

The downstairs is made up of a bathroom, living room and rec area. The floors on this level are all made out of dark stone and the walls are a sage green with big overstuffed black suede furniture scattered almost randomly around the rooms. I find a huge flat screen mounted to the wall above a fire place big enough they could roast me inside of it. They have one of every game console I've ever seen as well as what looks like any game they could possibly want. One wall is entirely dedicated to a movie collection Best Buy would be jealous of. There's also an air hockey table, a full-size fridge, dart board and a cabinet full of every board game invented.

Once I've had enough of the ridiculousness of the first floor I take the stairs to the second, which I find is my favorite of the house. It's a completely open space with cherry hardwood floors and a fireplace to the right when you first walk in. The entire back wall is made of glass giving you an amazing view of the back yard. There's a door on my right that leads to an office that's bigger then my living room back home and has so many electronics in it I don't think I could ever learn how to use them all.

The rest of the second floor is a living space with all white couches and chaise lounges leading towards the kitchen. It has a huge island with bar stools all around three sides, stainless steel appliances that are so nice they probably haven't even been used and cupboards that are all white. Off the kitchen there's also a balcony that has stairs leading down to a path towards the back yard.

I decide after looking at the time and noticing I've been snooping around for an hour that I should probably unpack my bag and get ready for The Asshole.

I find a closet in one of the two doors I didn't open earlier in my bedroom with all of my clothes neatly hanging by color. I smile when I see them because I've been living off four outfits for the last two weeks. I'm about to pick out my yellow sundress, because my mom always said it made me look "respectable" and then remember what Alice said about not cowering.

I end up with a black jean skirt and a fitted vintage band t shirt because it's definitely more my style. After my shower and changing into my clothes I put on a little bit of make-up and let my hair dry in soft waves.

This is me; he can take it or leave it.

I think I'm all tough when I'm sitting on the chaise reading a book but the second I hear him walk in the door downstairs, my heart starts beating its way out of my chest and I feel like I've swallowed a pound of lead.

I'm determined to stand my ground on this though so I continue to read as I hear footsteps coming closer and closer to the stairs.

By the time he's actually coming up the stairs I'm only capable of reading the same line over and over again but at least it looks like I'm immersed in the book.

I can't for the life of me figure out why I'm so freaked out by him. It's not like I've spent my life hearing horror stories about how he kills innocent children in their sleep or something. I've actually heard close to nothing about him.

I can hear him getting closer and closer but I just continue reading the same line again even though my heart seems to have changed rhythm and is now beating once for every step he takes.

The footsteps, along with my heart both stop. I can almost feel him standing next to me; like there's a subtle buzzing. It's one of the most uncomfortable things I've ever felt but like all dangerous things; I'm drawn to it.

I hear him take a deep breath and my palms start to sweat. He's going to speak and whatever he says is most likely my preview into what the next year of my life will be like.

"Isabella." He states calmly but there seems to be a current of something else underneath those words. Like he's trying to rein this other emotion in and is barely winning the fight.

I'm about to look up at him from my book when he finishes his sentence. "Don't ever touch anything in this house that isn't fucking yours again!"

Apparently, this house should come with a sign on the front door that says 'Welcome to Hell'.


	3. Prissy Little Girl

**I obviously don't own any of the charachters mentioned below:)**

Chapter Two-

Prissy Little Girl

Lucky for me his little outburst didn't leave me with the feeling I'd done something wrong; it left me irate.

I stand up, throw my hands on my hips and swing to face him. "What in the fuck could I have possibly touched of yours?"

He stays silent but points to the book lying on the chaise.

"That book? Oh are you talking about the book my mom gave me for my tenth birthday?" I ask, now with my arms crossed over my chest.

"Not possible. The back cover is torn off just like mine. It's the edition my mother bought me when I was twelve, an edition that no one else I've ever met has even seen. It's the exact book that was sitting on my night stand until three hours and thirty-seven minutes ago when you arrived. Don't even get me started on how the hell you managed to get into my room in the first fucking place!"

"You're a fucking jackass you know that?" I turn around and grab the book quickly flipping open the front cover. "Does your book have one of these too? Because I think it would be a little strange if you put a sticker in the front cover saying 'Property of Isabella Swan" in pink crayon."

He growls in frustration and leaves the room. If I could help the smile on my face…I still don't think I'd get rid of it.

I lie back down on the chaise and open the book to the page I was on before Asshole interrupted me and find this time I'm able to read just fine.

It's another three days before I see him again and it's kind of nice. I'm not sure where he went or if he ever came home while I was sleeping but I kind of liked living alone again.

Unfortunately he just walked in the door and of course I have to be using some of his cookware to make myself dinner. I keep stuffing the manicotti shells and wait for him to come up the stairs and cuss me out again.

I'm just getting the last shell placed in the glass pan when he comes around the corner. "What are you doing?"

"I'm making manicotti. I'm sorry, I know I'm using your dishes which believe me I wish I could avoid but I thought it was kind of pointless to have two full sets of dishes and cookware in this house."

He scoffs and rolls his eyes, "I'm not that ridiculous Bella."

I slide the pan into the oven and set the timer before turning around to face him. "Really? Because after your temper tantrum over the book I wasn't sure what I was allowed to touch."

I finally get a good look at him while he stands in front of me, practically glaring.

He's extremely good looking; bronze hair that looks like some girl just had her fingers threaded through, blazing green eyes, strong angled facial features and a body that would stun Abercrombie underwear models. If he weren't such an ass I might actually be attracted to him…a lot.

"See something you like?" He asks with the most cocky, lopsided grin I've ever seen.

"Yes actually." I answer, refusing to lie. "Too bad all those good looks are being used to cover up an angry, self-centered asshole. Tell me, do you act like this because your dick is small?"

He huffs with a smile and looks at the floor while sauntering over to me. "Tell me," he starts while grabbing my hand, "Does this feel small to you?"

Before the thought can even travel to my mind to pull away he places my hand right over his growing erection. My eyes grow wide and as hard as I try I can't stop the gasp that escapes my lips.

His chuckle is what snaps me back to where my hand is and all the various reasons it shouldn't be. I pull my hand away and put them both behind my back for safety. "Why in the hell are you hard?" My voice sounds a lot more breathy then I intended and I don't like that.

He slides his hands into the front pockets of his low rise jeans. "Because sometimes even a prissy little girl who doesn't know how to shut her mouth can do it for me."

"Wow that was the closest to a compliment I'll probably ever get from you huh?" I ask disgusted with how cocky he is.

"Most likely." He's walking out of the room as he says this but stops when he gets to the stairs. "Oh and for the record, I was only half hard. Call me when dinner is done."

It takes me the full 45 minutes necessary for the manicotti to cook before I'm able to completely understand what just happened.

I take it out of the oven and put the garlic bread in, setting the timer for ten minutes. I then set the table in an attempt to keep my mind from racing and working myself into an even bigger rage but it doesn't seem to be working.

By the time the beep from the timer sounds I've bent a fork in half with one hand and have little spots of blood seeping out of where the tines stabbed me. I quickly grab a paper towel and cover it before grabbing the bread out of the oven and placing the pieces on a serving plate. By the time I'm finished I take the paper towel off and there aren't even scars where I stabbed myself.

I bring it all to the table and then go to the stairs and yell for Edward. I don't hear any noise and contemplate going up there before deciding that I already yelled for him, it's not my fault if he doesn't hear me. Plus, I really don't want to eat dinner with him anyway.

I'm just about to take the first bite when he walks into the room looking freshly showered. "Thanks for waiting for me."

"You're welcome." I respond with a smile.

He grabs the chair across from me and fills his plate. "We're going to have to start your training soon Isabella."

"And what training is that?"

He gives me a look like I'm dense, "The training that you moved away from your home and are currently taking up space in mine for."

"Believe me, this wasn't something I wanted to come here for. If I had my choice I would be at home finishing college."

"Oh yes, but then you wouldn't get all that money your parents left for you. It's good to know where your priorities lie. All we have to do is wave some money in your face and you'll do exactly what we ask."

I stand up and slide my chair back, "You know what? I lost my appetite." I start toward the stairs and decide that there's no way I can keep my mouth shut on this one. I turn back toward him where he's eating like he didn't just say the most horrible thing anyone's ever told me. "I didn't come here for the money, not that your opinion of me really matters. The money couldn't come close to being a good enough reason to spend five minutes with you, let alone a year."

I don't give him a chance to respond; instead I go straight up to my room and start pacing.

An hour into it I realize that all I'm going to accomplish is wearing a hole into my carpet. I need to do something to blow off some steam. I turn around toward my desk and immediately see the one thing that could actually help me.

I pick up Alice's phone number that she stuck on my desk and find my cell phone in the bottom of my purse.

"Hello Bella!" She answers on the first ring.

"Hey Alice, I need to get out of here for awhile. Are you free?"

"Fuck, what did my brother do?"

I laugh without humor, "Doesn't matter. Can you meet me in an hour?"

"I'll be there. See you soon Bella."

I hang up the phone and turn toward my closet with a smile. He may not realize it, but Edward Cullen is about to pay…big time.

**A/N: Hey everyone! Sorry it took a few more days then I originally hoped this would be out to you. The good news is I wrote the next three chapters so there shouldn't be any more long waits. The chapters are also going to be quite a bit longer very soon. Please let me know what you think because this one was pretty rough for me to write for some reason. Thanks for reading!**


	4. Cryptic Comments

**I own nothing:(**

Chapter Three-

Cryptic Comments

I decide a shower would probably be a good idea considering I have marinara in my hair. When that's finished my hair gets straightened, I put smoky eye make-up on and a little lip gloss. I smile as I pull on a ripped up, skin tight band t-shirt that shows more cleavage then I'm comfortable with and a grey, jean skirt. There's a knock on my door just as I'm pulling on my all black, knee-high converse. "Come in!"

Alice bursts through my bedroom door wearing some hot pink baby doll dress that she somehow manages to make look sexy. "Oh. My. God Bella! You look amazing!" She says in a voice that would make a deaf man cringe.

"Thanks, so do you. Please tell me there's a club or something around here?"

"Yes, that's what I figured you wanted to do when you called. There are a few people waiting downstairs for us so we should probably get going. They're really excited to meet you."

I grab some money and my ID, stick them in my pocket along with my cell phone and follow Alice downstairs.

"So, who exactly am I meeting?"

"My brother Emmet and his wife Rosalie who is also Jasper, my husband's sister. Am I right in assuming you didn't invite Edward out with us tonight?"

I smirk, "He doesn't even know I'm leaving."

"Oh he's going to be pissed." I'm pretty sure she meant to say this under her breath but I heard every word.

When we get to the bottom of the stairs I see a group of the most beautiful people I've ever seen. There's a big, body-builder of a man that should terrify me but with the dimples and short curly hair I can't find it in me. Next to him is a woman straight out of a Victoria's Secret catalogue; long legs, blue eyes, blonde hair and a body that makes me want to go upstairs and cry myself to sleep. Then there's a man with a build a lot like Edwards. He has curly blonde hair and grey eyes that only seem to notice where in the room Alice might be.

"Guys! This is Bella."

And this is when I get enveloped into a hug that I'm pretty sure breaks at least three of my bones. When I finally get set down I'm a little dizzy and Alice has to help me stand upright.

"The man who just physically assaulted you is Emmet and I'm his wife Rosalie." The model explains.

I attempt to smile through the throbbing in my arms, "It's nice to meet you."

"And this is the love of my life, Jasper." Alice says while doing that vibrating thing again.

I shake his hand, "Nice to meet you Jasper."

"The pleasure's all mine." He says in a voice that sounds like he spent years plowing fields in the south.

"So, now that you've all spent a ridiculous amount of time getting to know each other can we leave?"

I turn at the sound of Edwards' voice and see him coming down the stairs and dear God does he look…there are no words.

He's wearing a pair of dark, low rise jeans that are just begging to be pulled off him and a black button down shirt with the sleeves rolled up to his elbows. Forearms are kind of my thing and I hate him for showing me how amazing his are. When I tear my gaze away from his forearms and back to his blazing green eyes I find that cocky smirk stretched across his face again. I also notice that he's not exactly looking at my eyes.

"See something you like?" I ask in the same cocky way he did earlier.

"Yes actually."

I turn around at the sound of snickering and see Emmet giggling like a school girl. I huff in annoyance, "Can we go now?"

They all nod and form a line out the door. I turn to follow them but then get pulled back by my elbow.

"What Edward?"

He leans in close to my ear from behind me, "I'll let this one time slide but if you ever decide to leave this house without informing me first we are going to have some serious problems."

"And if you continue to treat me like I'm thirteen we're going to have even bigger problems."

He chuckles darkly, "Believe me, I don't think of you as thirteen. And when you're dressed like that…I only think of you as someone that will no doubt be underneath me."

"And when you talk like that it makes me want to do anything but be underneath you."

It's supposed to be an hour drive to Port Angeles but Alice manages it in 35 minutes. We spent the entire drive listening to some pop radio station on the highest possible volume which almost forced me into one of those tuck and roll situations.

She parks the car and we all hurry out. Alice leads the way to the bar we're going to and it's pretty much the last place I would expect her to ever enter, let alone the model walking a few feet behind me. It looks run down and pretty shady but I tend to like places like this so I follow them inside without comment.

I'm shocked when we step inside and the place is packed. The DJ is playing songs that I can actually tolerate and I don't think I've ever seen a dance floor so full.

"Emmet, go find us a table." Alice yells over the noise.

"Alice, I don't think that's going to happen. There's like ten tables and not one of them is empty."

She smiles knowingly at me and points to Emmet. I watch him walk over to a table of what looks to be annoying frat guys. He stands there for a moment without saying a word and for some reason they all scurry away from the table.

"Does he have a gun Alice?"

"No, it's called Fear."

I scoff, "Yeah, I know what fear is but that looked like more than them being afraid of him. He's a big guy yeah but there were six men sitting at that table. They could probably take him."

She giggles, "No Bella, Fear is one of his powers. You'll understand soon enough."

She takes off toward the table after her cryptic comment while I stand there like an idiot trying to figure out how Fear could work.

I'm broken out of my internal musings when Rosalie grabs my hand and pulls me toward the table.

A waitress with too much make-up and too big of boobs in a too-small shirt comes over and takes our order. Emmet orders a round of tequila shots for everyone and I cringe while ordering myself a beer. Tequila and me are very good friends, just not necessarily one I want to spend a lot of time with.

"So Bella, how do you like Forks so far?" Rosalie asks.

"Uhm…it's good I guess. I haven't really gotten out of the house to see much of it."

"And how is my brother treating you?" Alice asks sweetly.

"In the way any self-obsessed person would."

That causes a round of laughter at the table from everyone but Edward. He definitely does not look amused.

The waitress comes over and stands in between Edward and I. She passes out the shots and drinks to everyone before turning to Edward. "Is there anything else I can get for you?" She asks while pushing her chest and butt out. Unfortunately for her, her ass ends up near my face.

"If you don't get your swamp smelling ass out of my face I'm going to ensure that thong you're wearing never sees the light of day again."

She turns around and throws her hands on her hips, "How do you know I'm wearing a thong?"

"Because you're a blonde with big boobs, a shirt that doesn't cover them and your make-up makes you look like a drag queen. Of course you're wearing a thong."

"Are you insulting me?"

"No, the only way I could possibly insult you right now is to tell you that you look good tonight because then you'd probably come into work every day looking like a five dollar hooker on crack."

Her mouth opens wide in shock as she stutters to find something to say in response.

"Oh Sweetie, it must be really hard for you to think of a comeback right now. How about you go over to that table," I say, pointing to the one the frat boys managed to steal, "and stick your ass in one of their faces. Whenever you manage to think of something witty to say in return, come back and we'll try this again."

"Uhm…well…"

"Just say 'okay'." I instruct her in the most patronizing voice possible.

"Okay." She repeats and stumbles toward the table I instructed her to go to.

I turn back to everyone at the table and find them all with looks of shock on their faces.

"That was awesome!" Emmet says, tearing everyone else from their shock.

"She's been doing that since we started coming here and we could never get her to stop." Alice says in awe.

Rosalie laughs, "I'm pretty sure you're my new best friend Bella. I didn't realize someone else could be as bitchy as me."

Once the shock wears off and we all have a few more drinks in our systems we make our way out to the dance floor…except Edward.

After dancing to the three most over played songs on the radio right now I need a break. I go straight for the bar and order a beer from a nice looking bartender named Jacob.

"I don't think I've ever seen you around here before." He starts while opening the bottle of beer for me on the edge of the counter.

I smile into his warm dark eyes, "That's because I've never been here before."

He chuckles and I can already tell I'm going to like him. "So you're here with the Cullen clan then?"

"Yes. I'm staying with Edward for a little while. Do you know them?"

"Yes I do. I use to date his cousin Tanya."

"And what happened there?"

He smiles, "She had to go off to do some family thing for a few months."

"So…you guys broke up because she had to go out of town for a little while?"

He rubs his jaw shyly, "Let's just say we weren't really dating."

I can't help but laugh, "Oh so it was one of those horizontal relationships then?"

"Yes."

"Well hopefully she comes back soon then."

He chuckles again and runs a hand through his short black hair. "You want a little advice on how to get Edward to do anything you want for tonight?"

I smile widely, "If you have any suggestions on how to do that I might try to steal you from Tanya."

"Yeah, I'm pretty amazing."  
>"And modest." I add with a laugh.<p>

He clears his throat and leans himself across the bar toward me, "If you give him any inkling whatsoever that you plan on even giving me your phone number, he'll do anything you ask."

"Why would that work?"

He smiles, showing off the dimples in his cheeks, "Because I slept with the cousin of his that no one has ever been able to get into the pants of. He'll think if I have any interest in you that you'll be in bed with me the second I get off work."

I nod, "Thank you. I should probably get back and use my newfound wisdom."

"See you around."

I start toward the table but then think of something I want to ask, "Hey Jacob?"

He looks up and nods.

"What was the real reason it was so easy for you to get into her pants?"

He laughs out loud at this one, "She came after me. I was a little scared if I didn't sleep with her she'd rip my balls off."

"So you didn't want to sleep with her?"

"If I didn't want to I wouldn't have kept doing it."

When I get back to the table everyone is back from the dance floor. I sit down in the same seat between Edward and Alice, sliding Edward another drink.

"Edward, come dance with me."

"No."

"Why not?"

"Because I have no desire to."

I smile, "Is this you admitting dancing is your one weakness?"

"No. I can dance just as well as anyone out there. I just don't want to."

"Bella," Alice interrupts, "If he doesn't want to there's nothing you'll be able to do to convince him. Believe me."

I smile and lean in close to his ear, "Fine, if you don't want to dance with me then maybe I'll go see if the bartender will. He seemed pretty interested earlier when I went to get a drink."

I start to get up and head toward the bar when he grabs my wrist and starts pulling me toward the dance floor.

A song is just ending when we get out there. "Change your mind?"

"If you ever go near that guy other than to get a drink from the bar you will regret it."

He's incredibly tense as we stand there listening to the DJ ramble on about some promotion the bar will be having. "Jealous?"

"No, it's my job to protect you and take care of you. Letting that guy climb into your pants isn't protecting you now is it?"

"No, but neither is making sexual comments and placing my hand on your dick."

"Yes it is. If I'm sleeping with you no one else will be. Not to mention that your parents as well as mine have known since pretty much the second you were born that we'd end up in bed together at some point."

"What?"

"The song's starting now Bella, so the time for questions is over."

I clench my hands in frustration and use all my strength to not turn around and smack him.

However, God must be on my side this evening because the song pounding through the speakers is one of the most sexual songs I've ever heard them allow on the radio.

The second I recognize the song I place my back flat against his chest and slowly slide my body down the front of him. By the time the chorus comes I've slid my way all the way back up and spun to face him.

I smile at the look of pure concentration on his face and start mouthing the lyrics to him while looking into his eyes. _"Kiss me, ki-ki-kiss me, infect me with your love and fill me with your poison. Take me, ta-ta-take me. Wanna be a victim ready for abduction…"_

I figure I totally have the upper hand on this one. I have him completely wound around my little finger until something in him snaps and he grabs me by the hips and slams me against him.

I assume he's just going to start grinding on me but instead he pulls me toward the wall. I'm spun around with my back quickly planted against the cool, black painted brick.

"What Edward? Was that too much for you to handle?"

"Let's get one thing straight. You are not going to play this teasing game with me."

"Then neither should you."

He lets out another of his dark chuckles, "See, I can pretty much get you to do anything I want so unless you want to end up in bed with me tonight I would lay off the teasing bullshit."

I let out a scoff, "Edward, there is nothing and I do mean nothing that could get me into bed with you. I purely tease you because it's fun to see you lose a little bit of your control, not because I have any desire to give you the best night of your life."

He lifts his hand from where it's been clutching my shirt at my waist and gently strokes my cheek with the back of his hand, leaving a fiery trail behind. "Oh Isabella, soon you'll realize that you have no control over me whatsoever. You'll also begin to realize that sleeping with me is half the reason your parents made it a stipulation in their will."

I stare at him with a mixture of utter confusion and shock as he lets me go and heads straight for the table.

What in the hell did my parents send me here for?

**A/N: Hey Everyone! I'm not entirely happy with this chapter but after reading it multiple times and not being able to figure out why I decided to send it out for you guys anyway since I've made you wait so long for the last two. Let me know what you think:)**


	5. More Questions, Less Answers

**A/N: Hey Everyone! So I'm going to respond to a few things that have been mentioned. First, Bella and the waitress. There is a reason as to why she reacted the way she did when the waitress was flirting with Edward…however since Bella doesn't even know the reason yet I can't tell you. Just know that there is a good reason for it and it's not just some jealous girl thing. Second, there are a lot of things in this story that you may not understand right away but they do all have a purpose. Your questions will get answered; some of them just may take longer than others. I hope you enjoy chapter four…and as you know, I don't own any of the characters.**

Chapter Four-

More Questions, Less Answers

"Bella! Bella! Beeeeelllllaaaa!"

I groan before opening my eyes and seeing Alice's face two inches from mine. "Alice, what are you doing?"

"I came in to wake you up."

I groan and roll over, thankful when she climbs off my bed and sits down in my computer chair. "Why do you feel the need to wake me up at nine in the morning when you are very aware we all went out drinking last night?" I ask after checking the time.

"Because we need to start talking about your training Bella." She answers.

"And this has to be done at this exact moment?"

She lets out a tinkling laugh, "No time like the present. There's coffee waiting for you downstairs. All you have to do to drink the coffee is get in the shower, get dressed and go get it."

"Will you let me stay in bed for a few more hours if I ignore you?"

"Not a chance."

I huff but get out of bed and stumble my way to the closet. After picking out a pair of jeans and a teal tank top I shuffle my way into the bathroom and take the longest shower I can before Alice starts knocking on the door and threatening to come in.

I run a comb through my hair, brush my teeth and throw on the clothes I picked out before opening the door and seeing her smiling face yet again. "It's unfair that you look so awake and put together this morning."

"I know." She says with a smile while heading toward the door.

Alice thankfully lets me have my coffee in peace but from the second I finish she gets right down to business. "Rose will be here in two minutes so are there any questions you have before she gets here?"

"Does 'when do I get to go back to bed' count?"

She giggles, "You're so funny Bella."

"I wasn't joking." I mutter under my breath before sighing and deciding to answer her question. "I have so many questions swimming around in my head right now that I can't really lock any certain one down."

"Okay." She stops talking and gets completely still for a moment before smiling and clapping her hands. "Rose is here!"

I look at her strangely because I didn't hear anything but sure enough Rose strolls into the kitchen a few seconds later looking just as gorgeous as she did last night.

"Oh come on! It's impossible that you guys look this great all the time. I'm starting to feel really bad about myself."

She smiles and plops down on the stool next to me. "In all fairness Alice came to wake me up at six this morning so I've had a lot more time to get ready."

"I guess I can accept that." I respond but still give her the stink eye when she's not looking. "Alright, what exactly are we training me for?"

"That's a bigger question then we can really help you understand right now." Rose starts with a cringe. "How about we answer one question at a time that you have and hopefully once we reach the end of them you'll understand a lot more."

"Sounds good. Why did my parents want me to come here?"

"Because this is where you were suppose to be." Alice answers like it's the most logical response in the world. "Your parents would have sent you here once you finished college anyway…at least that was their plan."

I give her a confused look, "Why was I suppose to be here?"

"Bella you were born here." Rose explains. "You were brought into this world by two of the greatest families there are for our kind. Forks is kind of the meeting place for people like us."

"Okay, now I'm even more confused. If I was born here then why didn't we just stay if this is where I was supposed to be?"

Rosalie and Alice glance at each other so quickly I'm not even sure it really happened. After taking a deep breath Rose decides to answer this one. "That's actually something we can't tell you right now."

I sigh in frustration, "Okay, what is Fear?"

Rose smiles, "It's one of the powers from the McCarty family line and as for what it does…the title kind of explains it all. With one look Emmet can make you terrified."

"What mental image does it give them?"

"It kind of plays off the type of things you're afraid of and a lot of times the things he throws into your mind are things it would be nearly impossible for him to actually do."

"Like?"

"Well, let's say you're afraid of clowns. He could make you think he's standing there dressed as one holding a knife."

"And this works on multiple people at a time?"

"Yes but it plays off everyone's different fears of course."

"Is this something he could do to me?"

Rose looks to Alice for this one. "We don't know. He can do it to most of us but until we know what your powers are we really have no idea."

"Couldn't he just do it to me and then we could see if it works?"

"Yes." Alice answers. "You really don't want him to though. It really does make you afraid of him for a little while. I made the mistake of asking him to do it once and it didn't turn out very well. I couldn't look at him for a week."

I cringe, "Maybe we'll try that some other time. Can you tell me what Edward was talking about last night?"

This gets me a confused look by both Alice and Rose.

I relay to them our conversation from the previous night about me sleeping with him being something my parents wanted or knew was going to happen.

Alice sits in shock for a moment while Rosalie stutters trying to find a way to answer.

Rose comes up with an answer first. "Bella that's not really something we should explain to you. That's something that… let's just say you're going to need Edward to explain it to you."

I roll my eyes, "Do you really see him explaining that to me? He made reference to it twice last night and I still don't have any idea what it means. All I got when I asked him about it was a smart ass comment."

"It might take him some time but eventually he will have that discussion with you."

"Hopefully for the sake of us all it will be soon." Rose mutters.

"Why would us sleeping together matter to all of you?"

"It's not really you sleeping together that matters. It's…" Alice hesitates to find the right words, "something else."

I growl in frustration, "I don't have any more questions."

Alice does her squeal thing again which I almost smack her for since my head is still pounding from my hangover. "Now we can ask you questions!"

"Fire away."

"Do you know what powers you have?" Rosalie asks because Alice is still stuck in her excited stupor.

"I'm telekinetic, a sound manipulator, invulnerable with rapid regrowth and I can resurrect."

Their eyes both go wide. "What can you resurrect?" Rose asks.

"So far I've tried it on people, plants animals…you name it and it's worked on all of them as long as I got to them in a certain amount of time."

"How well are you able to control your powers?" Alice changes the subject but I can tell there's more she'd like to know on the whole resurrection topic.

"Pretty well. I've known about them my whole life and my parents had been teaching me when and how to use them."

"How much did they explain to you about who you are?"

"Nothing I guess. When I asked why we had these powers they told me it was a talent. Like singing or writing. I've been told that for so long that I never really questioned it."

Rose sighs with an obvious undertone of frustration, "What was your upbringing like?"

I take a moment to consider this question. "I guess it was normal outside of us having the powers. They were very loving, let me have friends over. I was allowed to join whatever sports and clubs I wanted to. To an outside observer it would've looked just like any other family in our neighborhood."

"Do you still keep in contact with anyone from home?" Alice asks, sounding nervous.

"Yes, I've been emailing my friend Angela but that's about it. She was the only one who stuck around after my parents died."

"Any idea why?"

I huff, still finding this subject a little hard to talk about. "I'm not sure. A lot of my friends were pretty shallow so they probably didn't want to deal with the grieving process."

"Angela Cheney?" Rose spits out like it took all her effort to say those two words.

I stare into her bright blue eyes, more confused than ever. "Yes, how did you…"

"We have to go." Alice says, sliding her chair back.

"But…"

She grabs Rose' hand and they're out the door while I stand there stupefied.

_What just happened?_

I'm sitting patiently on the couch on the first floor when I hear Edwards' car pull up in the driveway. As much as I want to greet him at the door with a fist to his face, I wait.

The door swings open a few seconds later and there he stands, looking more annoyed and pissed off then I have yet to see him. His green eyes are blazing as they stare at me. His fist clenched as if it's taking every ounce of will power to not punch the next thing he sees.

I can't decide whether I should be afraid and cower up to my room or stand up and demand some answers. He takes the decision away from me. "Isabella, I'm going to need you to tell me exactly how you know Angela Cheney."

In spite of the veins protruding from his neck I decide to push him. "I'll answer your question when you answer one of mine."

A growl comes from deep within his chest, "Answer the question and I'll contemplate answering yours."

I can practically feel his anger from five feet away, it's that same buzzing feeling I felt the day we met and just like then it has a dangerous quality but I don't want to leave. I want to stay here and feel it coursing through me. "Fine. I've known her since I was in ninth grade. She moved in next door and we became friends. Why would my parents have sent me here after I graduated from college?"

"Because you were suppose to be here your whole life. Did you ever show her your powers?"

I roll my eyes at his mockery of an answer but let it go for the time being. "No, my parents told me never to show anyone. If I was supposed to be here my whole life then why wasn't I? Especially if I was born here?"

"Because your parents wanted as normal of a childhood as they could give you." He's barely controlling his anger, I can feel it and it's the most intoxicating and dangerous thing I've experienced. "Had she ever told you anything about where she moved from?"

"Yes, she said it was a little town in Washington. Judging by your anger right now I'm going to assume she's from here. By sending me here when they died isn't that kind of taking me from my normal childhood and throwing me into an entirely different life without any warning? Wouldn't it have been better for me to grow up here and not have to adjust to something so life altering?"

"It has more to do with me and what it would've been like for you and me to have grown up together. Where was Angela the last time you spoke to her?"

"At home but she was preparing for some trip. A trip to her hometown I believe…which must mean she's coming here. Why would it have been a bad thing for us to grow up together?"

Each step he takes toward me increases the buzzing to where I almost can't tolerate it. He places his hands on my waist and pulls me flush against him. One hand lets go which he uses to trace a fiery trail from my cheek all the way to my collar bone. His mouth leans closer to my ear, "Can you imagine being five years old and feeling this every time you were within ten feet of another person? It would be so unbearable yet so enticing…you would do everything you could to spend every waking moment with them. It's not something a young child would be able to control. The choice was made that you would be removed from Forks and brought back at a later time." He lets me go and moves back to his previous place by the door. It takes me a few seconds to catch my breath but when I do I look directly back into his eyes. "Next time Angela contacts you I need you to let me know."

I think back to the girl who held me as I cried after my parents' death. How she was always there for me, from the moment I met her when she accidentally threw a ball into my yard. Her dark eyes were so open and honest, I knew I could trust her and she has yet to prove me wrong. "Why?"

"Because Angela Cheney is not who you think she is."

**A/N: So…I think I answered some of your questions but I probably just created a whole lot more. You can try sending me some of your questions in a review but I can't guarantee I'll be able to answer them. I hope you enjoyed this chapter; the next one should be out soon. Until then, let me know what you think…I actually enjoy reading the reviews where you tell me things that you don't like. I'm also going to try giving everyone that reviews a preview but we'll see how it goes. Thanks for reading!**

**~MizzBennet~**


	6. A Keeper

**A/N: So…it's been a long time and I'm sorry. I have to quit doing this. If you want to know why I've failed so horribly at updating the past few weeks well, I had a family emergency that took me to South Dakota with no internet. After that I got whooping cough which I'm still trying to get over but the first few weeks were kind of hellish. I realize none of this is a good enough excuse especially because I hate when I'm reading a story and I have to wait weeks for updates. So I'm going to apologize one more time and then let you read. I'M SORRY!**

Chapter Five-

A Keeper

When Edward leaves the room I'm surprised. Usually when he randomly exits the room I'm pissed off beyond belief but this time I just feel empty. It's like the longer I'm in this town the more I find out my past was potentially a lie.

The worst part of this is I don't know if it was a lie. I just met Edward and the rest of his clan so I can't really be sure everything they're telling me is the truth. But if it is all a lie…what reason could my parents have had for wanting me here so badly?

Tired of the same questions swarming around in my head, I decide to at least attempt to get some more answers. I pick my phone up off the nightstand and find her name.

"Bella?" Angela answers on the first ring, sounding almost frantic.

"Ang, are you okay?"

"Yeah, I'm just driving."

"Oh…do you want me to let you go?" I offer, even though it's the last thing I want to do.

"No. I don't think you should." She answers warily. "Why don't you tell me why you called?"

"I think you probably already know."

I hear a long sigh on the other end of the line followed by a short pause. "What have they told you?"

"Not much. Just that you're not who I thought you were."

"I wanted to tell you Bella. Really, I did."

I smile in spite of myself, "I actually believe that."

"I'm your Guardian Bella. I have been for a long time. Your tenth birthday if you want an exact time."

"And a guardian is…"

"Kind of like a bodyguard…only I'm obviously nowhere near as physically strong as they are. I'm someone others tend to trust very easily…it's kind of like a power for me. People tell me things so I always know when you're in danger."

"Couldn't my parents have done that?"

"Not nearly as well as I can. Under normal circumstances your parents could be the ones watching over you but you are anything but normal."

"I don't think anyone that lives in this town could be considered normal Ang."

She giggles, "Very true but you…you are going to be extraordinary compared to everyone except for maybe Edward."

"How so?"

"That unfortunately is something even I don't know about you."

I decide a different route since I'm probably not going to get much more out of her on that topic. "Why didn't I meet you until I was in ninth grade if you've been my guardian since I was ten?"

"Because when we met I had to look like someone young enough to be your friend and hang around you all the time. I looked young enough to be a freshman so that's what I met you as. Before that I just had to make sure to stay out of your sight."

"How old are you?" I ask out of pure curiosity.

"Twenty-seven."

A thought occurs to me and immediately brings tears to my eyes. "So you were never really my friend? This whole time it was your job to act like it."

"Yes I was and I still want to be. That's the hardest part about this job. I almost always lose the people I'm closest to once they find out who I really am." I can hear the tears in her voice and as much as I know I shouldn't wholeheartedly trust her, I can't help it.

"Is this all you've been hiding from me?"

"No, I know a lot about you that you don't know and it's all stuff you'll be learning soon so it's pointless for me to even begin to tell you. Other than that…I'm married to the most wonderful man on the planet. His name is Ben."

A smile breaks across my face, "That's wonderful Angela. I'm sure this is years after you guys got married but I'm happy for you."

She laughs, "Five years after the fact but thank you anyway."

"Are you on your way here?"

"Yes, I should be there early tomorrow."

"Want to meet me somewhere for lunch?"

"I can't." She responds and my heart deflates a little. Maybe she really was lying when she said she wanted to be my friend still. "I'm in a lot of trouble Bella. I haven't exactly been forthcoming with information on you so when I get there I can only imagine what they have in store for me."

I wake up the following morning with a feeling that today will be different. Today, I'm going to throw myself into this new life and learn as much as I can about it. I'm stuck here so I might as well make the most of it.

I go through my normal morning routine and throw on a pair of jeans and a tank top before heading downstairs to make myself some breakfast.

I'm just putting the French toast onto plates when Edward strolls down the stairs. It's actually pretty unsettling that he seems almost…chipper this morning.

He sits down at one of the stools and smiles, "That smells amazing."

"Thank you." I respond, trying to keep the wonder out of my voice.

He takes one of the plates from me and I settle down onto a stool across from him. That buzzing feeling is there but it's a little more faint then it was last night. "I spoke to Angela last night."

He stops eating and looks up at me from underneath his thick lashes. "And?"

"She told me who she is and that she still wants to be friends…"

"I don't need to know all that. Where is she?"

"She said she should be here sometime this morning but I didn't ask for an exact time or anything."

He sets his fork down and leans back. "Did she say anything about me?"

"No, not at all. Why? What does she know that you're not telling me?"

"If I'm not telling you something there's a reason for it and I'll probably continue not telling you." He answers with his normal crabby demeanor firmly back in place.

"Point taken. So what exactly do I need to do to start this training that everyone keeps talking about? And what do I need to do to start getting some answers?"

"Well, your training could start whenever you decided it was worth your time to start it. Up until today you've shown no interest in it whatsoever. As for the questions…most of them will probably get answered in your training."

"Can I ask one now?"

"Yes, but that doesn't mean I'll answer."

I nod, expecting as much. "Angela said you're the only one who may be more extraordinary then I am. What did she mean by that?"

He gives me a smile that screams trouble, "It means that I'll probably be more extraordinary then you."

I still haven't calmed down from his bullshit answer two hours later when there's a knock on my bedroom door. I contemplate leaving it because it's probably either Edward who I have no desire to speak to or it's Alice who I'm not in the mood for. When they knock a third time I climb off my bed and grudgingly make my way to the door.

I open it ready to tell whoever it is to leave but find myself looking into the kindest eyes I've ever seen, which is strange considering they're an exact replica of Edwards.

"Hi…can I help you?" I ask, not sure how one responds when a stranger knocks on their bedroom door.

She laughs and throws her arms around me, "I'm Esme your godmother. I haven't seen you since you were two." She pulls back and stares at me for a moment, "You have turned into such a beautiful young woman."

"Thank you. So you're Edwards' mother?"

"Yes, I'm sure you can see the resemblance. Now before we get into any further discussion we should get out of this house. You want to go get coffee with me?"

I nod, "Yeah that would be great actually."

Twenty minutes later we find ourselves in a tiny little café, each with our own cup steaming in our faces. When we arrived she led us straight to a booth in the back corner so we wouldn't be overheard even though there's no one else here.

"So, what is it that you'd like to know? I'm sure you have a lot of questions that no one will answer."

I nod and smile, "Yes I do."

"There are only a few I won't answer and for that I'm sorry."

"It's okay. As long as I get answers to some of my questions, I'm perfectly fine with that."

"Fire away then."

I go with the most obvious question first. "What am I?"

She laughs and stretches her hand out to place it on mine. "You are a Keeper. Basically you were put on this earth to make sure the world stays the way it is; to keep everyone safe."

"And how do I do that?"

"With your powers. There are a lot of us out there but the ones you're being surrounded with in Forks are the most powerful of us all. Most of us have pretty simple powers that on their own wouldn't do a whole lot but when combined with others makes a huge difference. You, on the other hand are more powerful then I think any of us thought you would be. The fact that you can resurrect not only others but yourself as well is a big enough indication of how important you are. You're truly irreplaceable and I can only pray that you'll stay."

She has such hope in her eyes that I immediately want to tell her I'll be here forever but that's not something I can promise at this point so I move on to my next question. "Are we in any kind of trouble?"

"Yes. Unfortunately with powers like ours someone always wants to have all the power. There's been a huge group forming for a very long time that wants to take us out."

"Why didn't you guys take care of them a long time ago when they first came about?"

"We've tried." She looks down at her hands sadly, "We've lost a lot of people to them."

"So they're more powerful then we are?"

"Yes."

The reality of the situation finally dawns on me. I've been asked to come here to either save everyone or die trying. "Holy shit."

She chuckles but there isn't much humor behind it. "How about we move onto less serious topics for the time being? I'm sure this is a lot to take in."

"Yes. It definitely is." I take a deep breath, trying to figure out how to ask my next question. I can't find a nice way to put it so I just decide to come out with it. "Why is Edward such an ass to me?"

This time there's a lot of humor behind her laugh, "Oh my son is just an asshole. I love him dearly but it's true." She wipes a tear from the corner of her eye and then takes my hand in hers again. "He is a very good man though. Once he gets to know you and starts to trust you things will be very different. He's actually a lot of fun to be around if you can believe that but he's also an asshole."

I can't help but smile at her blunt honesty, "How long do you think it will take before he starts to trust me?"

"That depends on how hard you want to work at it. You have to understand that there are things you don't know about Edward and yourself. These are the things that I can't explain to you but what I can tell you is this; you terrify him. I don't think he realized the full extent of what things would be like when you got here but now he's living it."

Now I'm even more confused, "Is he afraid I'm going to try and take his job or something?"

"No." She answers simply, "It's nothing like that."

"And you can't tell me?"

"Nope. He needs to and in time he will."

I take a deep breath before asking my last question, hoping she'll answer this one. "Edward said something about part of the reason my parents sent me here was to sleep with him. What does that mean? Because I'm pretty sure my parents never wanted me to sleep with random men."

She cringes and I know I'm not getting an answer to this. "I can't answer that because it's Edwards' thing to tell you. I do wish he would've been a little less vulgar and a tad bit classier with that statement but like I said; my son is an asshole. He is right though. Part of the reason your parents wanted you to come here was for that purpose."

"Do I even have a choice?" I ask, knowing what her answer will be before she even says it.

"No."

_What the fuck?_

**A/N: Hopefully that answers a few more questions for you all. As for Bella getting answers about Edward, that is going to be a little while. Yes I realize this will drive some of you crazy, it would drive me crazy if I were reading my own story but it's the way it needs to be. Thank you everyone who's reading! I hope you're enjoying it. To everyone who reviews, you are amazing:) I really do like to hear things that bother you about the story, my writing etc… so if something is bugging you please let me know. Thanks again for reading!**

**Mizz Bennet.**


End file.
